The Research Pharmacy Shared Service (RPSS) is one of the founding core services for this Cancer Center Support grant. It is responsible for investigation cancer drug inventory and preparation for the Multi- disciplinary Clinics of the Arizona Cancer Center. Located in the clinic area of the first floor, the service prepares over 2,800 investigation agents yearly, facilitated through the funding of a pharmacy technician, Estelle Wesau. Robert Dorr, Ph.D., R.Ph. is funded at 10% and serves as director of the services. He oversees the technician and investigational drug logistics for the entire Center. In addition, Dr. Dorr also prepares samples of investigation topical of injectable formulations of new agents or repackages active and placebo dosages for double-blinded pilot clinical trials. The later service totaled six projects for drug formulation and three projects for double-blind repackaging, respectively. The repackaged investigational agents are primarily used in the Cancer Prevention and Control Research Program. The Research Pharmacy Shared Service provides investigational drug reconstitution for daily clinics in the Cancer Center and as such, swerves a variety of peer-reviewed clinical projects including those of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) and the clinical trials of three large translational research program project grants: the Medical Oncology Program Project, the Colon Cancer Prevention Program Project, and the Chemoprevention of Skin Cancer Program Project. Private (drug company) or other investigational trials may use the service of a when-available charge-back basis with funds used to buy equipment (freezers, computer, infusion pumps, etc.) to enhance the overall service effort. However, federal funding for this service is crucial since there are no charges to patients for preparation of any investigational drug, as it is done to pay for pharmacy services with commercially-available drugs.